What we had
by Lollipoplover x3
Summary: We had it all in our hands, but in the end I lost you. We had love, we had everything. I guess love didn't want us together, but we fought together against everything on our own.


_**What we had… (a Minato x reader one-shot)**_

_We had it all in our hands, but in the end I lost you. We had love, we had everything. I guess love didn't want us together, but we fought together against everything on our own. We walked to school together every day and were inseperable. If you were tired, you rested your head on my lap. You always pulled me in your lap so I could sleep on your shoulder if I were tired. We kissed under a misteltoe at your friends christmas party and I knew by then that, you Minato, was the one. You liked my hair. You said that all the time. You said you prefered red hair, but you loved my hair like it was a piece of gold. You told me to never change because you liked the way I was. I remember one time I was driving to pick you up for a movie we were going to see, when the accident happened. A truck slipped on the road and hit me straight on. The doctors said it was a 10% chance that I would survive. The moment you heard that Minato, you rushed as fast as you could to the hospital. I don't remember how long I was in coma, but I didn't remember my apperance when I woke up. I was just skin and bones! The moment I woke up though, I remember seeing a head of blonde hair next to a hand clutching mine. I played with your hair and you woke with a start. The moment you saw that I was awake you hugged me with all your might. When you pulled back I saw tears streaming down your face and I almost cried myself. You looked so broken, that I almost regretted for wanting to see that movie. 'I thought I lost you…' It was something like that you had said. I hung my head down feeling bad for upsetting you. Then you kissed me. First on my forehead, then on my nose, then my cheek before you stared into my eyes and kissed me on my lips. _

_It wasn't until three weeks later you asked me to be yours. I laughed at first because you looked so cute standing at my door with roses in hand and suit on. I hugged you and told you 'I wouldn't want to be with anyone else Minato…' you grinned so big I thought your ears would fall of! We dated for three years and on graduation day you were chosen to hold the speech. What you said shocked everyone, but moved me. 'I know I'm supposed to be holding a speech but before that… I just want to ask my lovely girlfriend a question.' I had been utterly confused but you just smiled and continued. 'I know we have been friends for ten years, and lovers for three of them. I almost lost you once, and almost died of misery. You stole my heart and kept it safely close to yours. We may fall apart one day, but before that. Will you marry me?' I was shocked but stood up quickly and jumped in your arms. 'Of course I will! I love you so much!' You had held me tight and whispered in my ears 'I love you too fiancé…'and I cried of joy. I told you I would let you plan the wedding because you begged to plan it. I was curious of course, but I didn't push it._

_You didn't say anything about the wedding to me and made me even more curious. You made your friend Kushina shop a wedding dress with me and shoes and the whole package. I remember asking Kushina if she knew what he had planned. 'Oh, I can't tell you..' was what she said with a smirk on her face. We spent the whole day looking at dresses until I saw one that made me catch my breath. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! Kushina had nodded in approval and I beamed. I couldn't wait for the wedding now! Some months later Kushina told me that we were going out for my bachlorette party and Minato had fixed everything already. I was so moved! You were the best person in the world for me! Kushina and I met up with all my other girl friends and we had a blast! Kushina told me you had your own on the other side of town, but we wouldn't run into eachother. _

_Two months later it was my birthday, or my favourite, our weddingday. I couldn't belive you had made it to my birthday! It was the best birthday present ever… I was really excited when all my bridesmaids came and helped me fix up. I couldn't wait to become your wife Minato. _

_I remember one time when all of our friends said that we were bound to end up together. We always laughed it off but in reality I wanted to say 'yes, we will be together'. What I didn't know was that we would, in fact, end up together. _

_The wedding was as I had always dreamed of. I couldn't belive you remembered what I told you when I was ten! Everything was as I had dreamed of! The cake, the flowers the whole setting! _

_The reception was a dream too… you told me our honeymoon was in Japan and I gasped of shock. I had said one time that Japan was one of the places I wanted to visit. We went straight to the airport and on to the plane for Japan. It was starting to get a little cold, since it was late October. You had planned for us to stay to the 1__st__ of December._

_When we got back I found out that I was pregnant. I called you as soon as I found out that you were going to be a father and you drove home right away… something I regret you did. Since it was Descember it was cold and slippery. Minato, you got in a car crash on your way home, and I almost lost it. I couldn't imagine you being dead. It tore my world apart. I hurried to the hospital and waited… and waited… and waited… the doctor finally let me know how you were. He told me your condition were critical and it would cost a miracle for you to survive. The second he told me that my whole world crushed down on me. I called all your friends including Kushina and told them what the doctor had told me. Kushina came to the hospital and was there when I cried and cried and cried. _

_Finally the doctor told me I could go to him. The tears found it's way to my eyes when I saw you laying there. So many tubes hooked up to different machines. I ran to his bed and grabbed his hands and took them up to my lips and kissed them softly. A few tears ran down my cheeks after that. I sat down on a chair right next to your bed and stroke your cheek. 'Hey Minato… I'm sorry that I told you right away… I wish I had told you when you were home…' I played with your hair and sighed. I really wished that you would survive. I smiled a weak smile and told you about my pregnancy. 'Think about it Minato… You're going to be a daddy…'I had leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead and then my heart broke. The heart monitor stopped which meant you had left me. I knew we were meant to be forever, but death wanted you earlier than I would allow. So hear me out Minato, one year after, on our anniversairy I visited your grave with a bouqet of roses and our daughter Kumiko. She looks just like you… the blonde hair, the eyes, your perfect smile.. she got it all. So everytime someone asks about who her father is I tell them with a smile on my face about_

_**What we had…**_


End file.
